Getting caught
by Kurisu Hanabushigi
Summary: Kaito and Len start to get careless when it comes to hiding the fact that they're together... Yaoi, lemon, etc. Kaito x Len
1. Chapter 1

"Kaito..." Len moaned loudly, moving his hips in time with Kaito's thrusts. The blue haired man smirked, knowing Len was close to cumming. A few moments later both boys came, crying out loudly and leaving a mess on the bed.  
Len lay in Kaito's arms, his eyes close peacefully, still panting loudly. Ever since Kaito caught him wearing Rin's clothes they've been having sex whenever they could. It was difficult to find time when they could be alone together, especially in a house that so many people lived in, so they treasured their moments alone together. Especially moments like this, when they were totally alone, and could do as much as they wanted.  
After eight weeks they still haven't been caught. Twice they'd almost been caught, but Meiko was drunk at the time and Miku luckily wasn't paying much attention. -Hearing a door slam downstairs, Kaito stood up, pushing Len off him. Letting out a groan, Len opened his eyes, still lying on the bed. Kaito was at the door, holding his clothes in his hands, trying to unlock the door. They locked it every time; Meiko caught them when the door was unlocked, and they never left it unlocked again.  
"Are you going Kaito...?" Reluctantly, Len sat up, staring at Kaito. The door opened and Kaito smiled, then turned to look at Len.  
"Someone's back." He turned to leave, but stopped as he felt someone wrap their arms round him and bury their head in his back. He sighed, placing his hands over Len's smaller ones, but not attempting to remove them. "Len. I have to go."  
Len let go of Kaito and took a step back, pouting like a kid that wasn't allowed any cake. It was a pretty adorable look, and Kaito couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry, Len. We can spend more time together." He cupped Len's chin with both hands and kissed him on the forehead. The blond's expression didn't change, but he blushed, making Kaito giggle again. Without waiting for Len to say goodbye, Kaito left the room, running back to his own room with his clothes gripped tightly in his hands.  
Len sighed loudly, sitting on his bed again. He wished his relationship with Kaito didn't have to be a secret, but telling everyone about it would be hard. Not everyone accepts homosexuals, and even if everyone in this house did, the word would spread; some people in this house loved gossip and millions of people could know in seconds if they wanted, no names mentioned. Just thinking about some of the things people might say caused him to tense up and tears to form in his eyes. Blinking to rid his eyes of the tears, he stretched out on his bed, his back arched in a strange way to avoid lying on the sticky mess he and Kaito made not long ago, He was about to close his eyes and get some rest when a high-pitched voice called out his name. His eyes opened immediately to see who it was; it was Rin, standing in his doorway, Miku about a foot behind her.  
Len could've kicked Kaito for leaving the door open. Inside he knew it was his fault for not closing it, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He covered his private area with his hands, almost falling off the bed. Giggling was heard, and Len scowled.  
"Put some clothes on Len! You could've at least closed the door." Before Len had time to reply, both girls ran down the stairs after hearing someone call the word 'dinner'. Quickly Len got dressed, using some clothes left he found on the floor, probably ones he'd worn a few days ago and also ran downstairs.

* * *

Throughout dinner Len and Kaito made eye contact with each other, often resulting in Len blushing. It was a miracle no one eating with them noticed. After dinner both boys returned upstairs, while the rest of whoever they were eating with remained downstairs, watching TV. As Len reached the top of the stairs, he turned right to go into his room, which was conveniently right by the stairs, to the right a little. If it was exactly where the stairs were, anyone walking up the stairs would be able to see into his room when the door was open.

He stopped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "...can I help you?" Len didn't bother to turn around. Hopefully he'd be able to figure out who was behind him by the sound of their voice. He guessed it was Kaito, seeing as he also came up the stairs. The person behind him spoke, confirming this.  
"Hello Len."  
"Kaito!" Shrugging Kaito's hand off his shoulder, Len turned to face the taller man, a smile on his face. "Did you want something?"  
Kaito suddenly hugged Len tightly, not bothering to check whether anyone was around or not. Even though Len enjoyed being hugged by anyone, especially Kaito, whom he loved so much, he struggled in his arms, only causing him to hug tighter.  
"Kaito! We'll be seen!"  
"I don't care..." Kaito nuzzled Len's shoulder, then licked his neck, from his jaw to where his neck joined his shoulder, receiving a moan.  
"No, Kaito..." Len used all his strength to attempt to push the boy away. Although he didn't manage to push Kaito away, Kaito did let go of him, looking a little hurt or sad. The smaller boy immediately felt guilty, and took hold of Kaito's hands. "Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere private. Away from everyone else." Without waiting for Kaito's reply, Len ran into his own room, and returned a few moments later, a bundle of pale pink fabric in his hand. They silently left the house, alerting no one that they were leaving together.

* * *

This sort of follows on from my last fanfic. I noticed Kaito didn't use lube in that one. Poor Len.


	2. Chapter 2

In case you want to skip the sex, this chapter contains it.

* * *

Len and Kaito walked down the road until they reached the end. They stopped, looking at each other, trying to resist the urge to have sex there and then. The blond bit his lip, averting his eyes.

"Do you have any idea where we should go?" Kaito smiled brightly, taking hold of Len's hands.  
"I know just the place!"

Kaito dragged Len down several streets until they reached a narrow alley, filled with various shops and places where people could entertain themselves. This street looked very shady and made Len feel a little uneasy. He gripped Kaito's hand tightly, feeling that without him he risked getting raped. Finally Kaito stopped outside a thin, yet tall building. The sign, door and window panes were painted a dark green colour, and the sign had traces of gold paint, that probably said the name of this place, that had chipped away. Kaito pushed open the door to the building and stepped inside, dragging Len with him.  
The inside was also very dark, only lit up by some candles and lights at the bar. Len could make out a stage, a few poles and cages and some private booths in the dim light and bit his lip nervously. Why did Kaito know about a place like this? Noticing Len's nervous expression, Kaito gently squeezed Len's hand, getting the blonde's attention again. He started to walk slowly up the stairs, nodding briefly at a bored looking man who was smoking behind a desk.  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Kaito pushed open a door to a small room, which was empty apart from a bed, which took up most of the space. He then pushed Len inside and closed the door behind him, already starting to remove his scarf.  
"Sorry, here is the only place I could think of." Once his scarf was removed he dropped it on the floor, pulling off his jacket. Len started, stunned, then started to remove his own clothes, dropping them next to Kaito's on the floor. As soon as both boys were in their underwear, Kaito pushed Len on the bed, kissing him passionately, his hands exploring Len's chest and stomach. Len shut his eyes tightly, blushing ever so slightly and kissing Kaito back, wrapping his arms around him. He let out a soft moan when he felt Kaito's finger gently graze over his nipple. Knowing Len enjoyed this action, Kaito repeated it, and continued doing so until the nipple was hard. Kaito then broke the kiss, staring at Len's face, his hands still exploring his body.  
After a few moments of staring at Len, Kaito started to kiss him again, this time on the neck, just below the jaw. Len's breathing quickened; he was very sensitive on his neck. Kaito licked Len's neck, until he reached the part where the neck joins the shoulder, then kissed this part, sucking on the skin and leaving a mark. Len will be complaining about that later. Kaito placed his hands on Len's hips and slid them upwards, feeling the boy's small curves. For a boy, he had a very feminine figure. Suddenly Kaito sat up, causing Len to half-open his eyes to glare at him.  
"Why'd you stop?!"  
Kaito climbed off the bed, quickly grabbed something that was by the pile of clothes and returned to the bed.  
"We forgot something." He held up the pale pink translucent babydoll Len brought with them. "I want you to wear this."  
Kaito pulled Len up by his shoulders into a sitting position and removed his underwear, exposing his hard cock. He ignored it for now, and pulled the babydoll on over Len's head. Len's blushed deepened as Kaito reached round the back to tie the slightly darker pink ribbon so the babydoll wouldn't fall off. When he was sure it was secure, Kaito sat up, pushing Len down again. He started to stroke Len's right inner-thigh, leaning up to kiss Len on the lips again.  
As he pressed his own lips against Len's, the smaller boy let out a soft moan, making Kaito smirk and break the kiss. He leaned closer to Len's ear and whispered seductively, "Moan as loud as you want. No one we know will hear us here." Len gasped and arched his back as he felt Kaito's hand on his cock, stroking the full length of it. Precum leaked from the tip as Kaito stroked faster, his eyes opening slightly. He noticed that Kaito was still wearing his underwear and reached out to pull it down, his hands shaking from the pleasure. He pulled it down as far as he could, then moaned again as Kaito quickened the pace of his strokes, once again closing his eyes. The blue haired man smirked, moving down so that Len's cock was by his mouth. He kissed the tip, glancing up at Len to see his facial expression. The blonde's cheeks were flushed and he was moaning and panting loudly. He looked so beautiful that it made Kaito blush. Kaito placed his lips on the head of Len's cock, then slowly parted his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip as he did so. Len moaned loudly, throwing his head back, as Kaito continued down the shaft, still teasing the head of Len's cock. Kaito continued doing this until he heard Len mumble something which sounding like 'I'm close', then he pulled back, receiving an angry glare from Len.  
"Why'd you stop?!" he cried, his eyes narrowing. Kaito merely smirked in response, reaching for a small bottle that he'd placed by the side of the bed upon entering. He poured some on his cock, shivering as it came into contact, then put the lid back on the bottle, dropping it over the side of the bed. Len watched Kaito as he did this, narrowing his eyes when Kaito placed his hands on his waist, and positioned his cock by his entrance.  
Without giving Len any warning, Kaito thrust into him, causing Len to cry out loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kaito remained still inside Len for a few seconds, before slowly starting to thrust, Len moaning loudly underneath him. By now Len had learnt to ignore the pain, and concentrate on the pleasure. The pace of his thrusts gradually increasing, Kaito stared down at Len, taking in his beauty. His hair had fallen out of the short ponytail a while ago, and it was rather messy. His cheeks were flushed and his half closed eyes were filled with desire. He let his hand cup Len's cheek, stroking his cheek, the other on his waist. Len glanced at Kaito for a few seconds, then looked away and shut his eyes, his moaning getting louder as he started touching his neglected cock.  
Kaito changed the angle of his thrusts and, causing Len to moan loudly, hit Len's prostate. His hand froze and Kaito seized the opportunity to pump Len's cock in time with his thrusts. Now close to cumming, Kaito also started moaning, very softly, his moans sounding more like pants. Finally Len reached his limit, and with a loud cry he came, his eyes opening and his back arching. Kaito then pulled out of Len, cumming over the boy.

The two walked back, hand in hand. As they neared their home, they let go, and Len started walking slightly faster. If they were caught holding hands, they'd definitely be questioned.


End file.
